1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a modular display unit for cylindrical products, in particular confectionary products and more particularly tubes of sweets, composed of modular elements.
The invention also relates to the modular element for the composition of the display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display units for tubes of sweets are widespread yet each of them has at least some disadvantages, relating for example to filling of the same with the products, taking the products therefrom, the quantity of products contained in relation to the overall dimensions, the possibility of containing diversified products, and so on.